A printed circuit board (PCB) can comprise a set of vias, conductive lines (hereafter, routes), and conductive pads to conductively couple various points of the printed circuit board together, in doing so, a PCB can interconnect various passive and active passive components (e.g., capacitors, resistors, transistors, semiconductor chips) to implement some or all of an electronic system, in some instances, a PCB can further include connection components, such as card-edge connectors, which permit the PCB (e.g., implementing a computer memory system) to conductively couple with other PCBs (e.g., a Single In-Line Memory Module [SIMM] or a Dual in-line Memory Module [DIMM]).